disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgette/Gallery
Images of Georgette. Stock Art oliver_and_company_georgette.gif clipgeorgette.gif clipgeorgette2.gif clipge.gif Clipgeorgettetito.gif Animation Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3730.jpg|Georgette waking up Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.jpg|Georgette walking to her make up counter Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3757.jpg|Georgette shocked by her appearance Oliverandcompany_0529.jpg|"Girl we've got work to do." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3831.jpg|Georgette's pose Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg|Georgette's trophy Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during Perfect Isn't Easy Oliverandcompany_0548.jpg|Georgette at her window Oliverandcompany_0552.jpg|"Perfection becomes me..." Oliverandcompany_0554.jpg|Georgette singing Perfect Isn't Easy Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5883964-768-432.jpg|Georgette in a leopard skin dress in Perfect Isn't Easy Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg|Georgette howling in Perfect Isn't Easy Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg|Georgette on the balcony Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg|Georgette going down the stairs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4128.jpg|Georgette heading for the kitchen while Winston's on the phone Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Georgette ignoring Winston's warning Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884080-768-432.jpg|Georgette shocked and disgusted to find a cat in the kitchen; eating out of her bowl (Georgette meeting Oliver) Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4158.jpg|"What is the meaning of this?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.jpg|Georgette barking for Winston Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4167.jpg|Georgette barking for Winston again Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4171.jpg|"I guess I'll have to handle this myself." Oliverandcompany_0590.jpg|"I, um, hope you won't think me rude,..." 230677_1241347378031_full.jpg|Georgette first meeting Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4199.jpg|"... but do you happen to know out of whose bowl you're eating?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4207.jpg|"Oooh." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4212.jpg|"Aren't you a clever kitty?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4225.jpg|"And do you have any idea whose home this is?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg|"Well, it may be Jenny's house,..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4238.jpg|"...but everything from the doorknobs down..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg|"... is mine!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884104-768-432.jpg|Georgette, Jenny, and Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4269.jpg|Georgette snickering Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.jpg|Georgette shocked to witness Oliver getting attention from Jenny in Good Company Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884324-768-432.jpg|Georgette jealous of Oliver getting attention from Jenny in Good Company Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884505-768-432-1-.jpg|" "I love you, Oliver. Play with Georgette." " Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884507-768-432-1-.jpg|"I'd like to play with him, all right! The little fur ball! Oooh." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884511-768-432.jpg|Georgette panicking when she first meets Dodger; thinking he's after her Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4931.jpg|"Don't come any closer! I knew this would happen one day." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884515-768-432.jpg|"It's not? It's not?! Well, why not? What's the problem, Spot? Not good enough for you?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884516-768-432.jpg|"I mean, do you even know who I am?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg|Georgette giving Dodger an uninteresting education about herself Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.jpg|Georgette's awards: "Fifty-six blue ribbons. Fourteen regional trophies." Oliverandcompany_0696.jpg|"Six-time national champion!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884522-768-432.jpg|Georgette shocked and disgusted to meet Tito, who has developped a crush on her Get away from me, you bug-eyed creep!.jpg|"Get away from me, you bug-eyed creep!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5023.jpg|"None of your business!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5027.jpg|"And you, tubby, off the bed!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5034.jpg|"Get away from there, you..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.jpg|Georgette annoyed Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg|Georgette fed up Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg|"All right! That does it! You yo-yos clear out and I mean now!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5049.jpg|"Winston!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884538-768-432.jpg|Georgette realizing who Dodger and the gang really are (Oliver's dog-gang friends): "Your cat?" Georgette meets the gang.jpg|Georgette meets Dodger and the gang: "How stupid of me. You must be the friends he keeps talking about." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884539-768-432.jpg|Georgette's room?! Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5117.jpg|Georgette leading the gang to Oliver Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947765-960-536.jpg|Georgette showing Dodger and the gang where Oliver is Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884545-768-432.jpg|Georgette, eager to get rid of Oliver, trying to convince Dodger and the gang to take him back to their place: "No, no, you can't do that! You don't understand. The poor dear's so traumatized." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg|Georgette and the gang hearing Winston's call Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Georgette rushing to get rid of Oliver by helping the gang with the "rescue" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5151.jpg|Georgette helping the gang to escape through the fire escape Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5567.jpg|Georgette exercising Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg|Georgette asked by Jenny to help her find Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg|"Oh, where could he be?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901196-768-432.jpg|Georgette "helping" Jenny to find Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg|Georgette walking to the kitchen while Jenny continues her search for Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901205-768-432.jpg|Georgette getting rid of Oliver's bowl Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901208-768-432.jpg|"Whoops". Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5691.jpg|Georgette coming to Jenny in her time of depression Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901215-768-432.jpg|Georgette's snickering for Oliver's absence; mistaken for crying for Oliver's kidnapping by Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901217-768-432.jpg|Georgette snickering for Oliver's absence Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901220-768-432.jpg|Georgette shocked when she finds out that Jenny's going to go and get Oliver back Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901385-768-432.jpg|Georgette in a rain coat and exhausted Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6086.jpg|Georgette try to regain her strength Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6090.jpg|Georgette pulled on the leash by Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917400-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Georgette meeting Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg|Georgette growling at Fagin while Tito tries to flirt with her again Oliverandcompany_0881.jpg|Georgette becomes annoyed with Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6327.jpg|Georgette sad to see Jenny crying, thus, regretting her early actions concerning Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg|Jenny and Georgette about to leave Oliverandcompany_0963.jpg|"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917622-768-432.jpg|"I broke a nail." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6820.jpg|"Oh, boys!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6821.jpg|Georgette trapping Roscoe and DeSoto in a net Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg|" "Whoopsy-daisy!" " Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg|Georgette convincing Tito to operate the crane: "Good luck, Alonzo." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6890.jpg|"I'll be waiting." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937254-768-432.jpg|Georgette panicking during the chase Oliverandcompany_1089.jpg|Georgette grips onto Tito in fear 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7249.jpg|Georgette grips onto Tito in fear 2 Oliverandcompany_1113.jpg|Georgette still in shock from the chase Oliverandcompany_1126.jpg|Georgette and Tito dancing Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7600.jpg|"Alonzo, darling, could I see you for a moment..." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937779-768-432.jpg|"... privately?" Oliverandcompany_1154.jpg|"Coming, Alonzo?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7628.jpg|"You know, you're not so bad for a bug-eyed little creep. With a little grooming..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7640.jpg|"That's it!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg|"We'll start with a bath." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7700.jpg|"Alonzo! Alonzo-o-o!" Oliverandcompany_1172.jpg|"Alonzo Frederico Tito, you come back here this minute!" GeorgetteandPeg-HouseofMouse.jpg|Georgette with Peg in House of Mouse Tumblr mj4kses26p1qbrdf3o1 500.gif Tumblr mj4kses26p1qbrdf3o2 r1 500.gif Miscellaneous and Merchandises Georgette_DLP.jpg|Georgette at Disneyland Georgette Pin.jpg|Georgette pin Georgette plush.jpg|Georgette doll Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe tumblr_m7whf70Lsb1rurt1oo1_1280.png|Georgette's page in Disneystrology Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries